Black Rabbit
is a Moon Rabbit and aristocrat of Little Garden. The person responsible for summoning Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden, Black Rabbit does her best to guide the children in their Gift Games though often falls victims to their antics instead. Appearance Black Rabbit, despite being over 200 years old, is an attractive youthful woman with blue hair, red eyes and the distinct rabbit ears unique to her race. When emotionally or powered-up, her hair also changes colour to a bright pink. Her regular attire consists of a black, double-breasted thigh-length vest, a red miniskirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist-cuffs. Most of her clothing is also lined with frills. When criticized for the revealing nature of her clothes however, Black Rabbit admits that she only wears it due to Shiroyasha promising a thirty-percent rise to her pay.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Her red miniskirt also possess a Gift which was granted by Shiroyasha that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt,Problem Children anime: Episode 6 due to the Demon Lord's unique sense of 'art'.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 At home, Black Rabbit also stores a large wardrobe full of clothes, providing both Asuka and Yō with their current attires in Little Garden, though both girls pointed out the variety of perverse outfits to which Black Rabbit claims that Shiroyasha forces her to dress up.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Personality Black Rabbit is a very earnest woman, always trying her best to support her friends and community. She usually maintains an upbeat, cheerful attitude and rarely looses her cool. Due to being a moon rabbit, Black Rabbit is naturally compassionate and very selfless, willing to give herself up for the sake of her friends. However this trait can be used against her, such as when Luios attempted to blackmail her into swapping places with Leticia as a slave.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 She does have her limits though, and when pushed far enough won't shy away from violence. The best example of this is when Leticia was petrified by Luios' men, Black Rabbit was willing to declare war on their community and would have done so if not for Izayoi's intervention.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Plot A Whole New World Having transported Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden, Black Rabbit attempts to hide in the foliage nearby, planning on how to introduce herself to the children. They easily notice her however, and before she can reveal herself, the three newcomers are quick to force her out into the clearing using their Gifts. Despite their poor treatment of her, Black Rabbit still cheerfully welcomes them to Little Garden and introduces them to the nature of the Gift Games. Inviting them to trial it with her, she summons a table and Geas Roll, and promises to do one thing the winner commands. She however warns the children that they cannot cheat in her presence due to her possessing a Gift called Judge Master. Accepting the challenge, the three children quickly prove to be very capable with Izayoi winning the game. Concerned that his request was going to be perverted, the boy surprises Black Rabbit by simply asking if this world is fun. Pleased by his question, Black Rabbit promises him that it was most certainly fun. Leading the children back to her community, Black Rabbit attempts to introduce them to their leader, Jin Russel, before realising that Izayoi has disappeared. Asking Asuka and Yō where he had gone, she learns that the boy had decided to check out the edge of the world before running off. Distraught by this, Black Rabbit hands the girls over to Jin before racing off to try and find Izayoi before he gets into trouble. Running through the forest, her attention is quickly caught by some commotion in the distance. Finding Izayoi standing on a lake's edge, she is shocked to find that he has already entered into a Gift Game with a water god. Witnessing the battle between the boy and the god, Black Rabbit's distress quickly turns to joy as Izayoi walks away victorious and acquires a valuable Water Tree sapling for the community. Taking advantage of her good mood, Izayoi then asks her for the real reason they were asked to join her community, guessing that something must of happened to weaken them and leave them in dire need of new members.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Surprised by his sharpness, Black Rabbit opens up and reveals that the community she is from was recently decimated by a Demon Lord, and left without a name or banner. Determined to rebuild the community, Black Rabbit begs Izayoi to join them, to which he agrees. Overjoyed with this, Black Rabbit and Izayoi return to the city.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Threat of the Tiger Returning to the city, Black Rabbit is shocked to hear that Asuka and Yō had challenged Galdo Gaspar and his Fores Garo community to a Gift Game. Asking Jin how things had turned so serious, the boy apologises and replies that he couldn't forgive what Galdo had done either. Confident that Izayoi could defeat Fores Garo on his own, she becomes distraught to learn that he isn't participating as the girls are the ones who made the challenge. Giving up for the time being, Black Rabbit decides to lead the children to Thousand Eyes' base in order to have their Gifts appraised. As Asuka notices the season to be different that the one she came from, Black Rabbit explains that she had summoned them from different worlds and so their timeline and histories are bound to have differences due to the 'Parallel World Intersection Theory'. Coming up to the base, Black Rabbit is suddenly knocked into the river by a small girl. Recognising the girl as Shiroyasha, she becomes agitated as the girl attempts to grope her breasts, resulting in Black Rabbit throwing the girl out of the river and across the street. Crying over her wet clothes, Black Rabbit and the children are then brought inside where Shiroyasha formally introduces herself as game host and Demon Lord. After explaining to Yō what a 'gate' is, Black Rabbit becomes distressed once again when the children challenge Shiroyasha. Transporting them all to one of her game-boards, Izayoi backs down from the challenge after being impressed by the display. Black Rabbit then observes Yō accept and complete the small Demon Lord's challenge, though when she is about to fall from the griffon's back, Black Rabbit is stopped by Izayoi from helping where they all witness Yō's Gift activate. Having their Gifts appraised by Shiroyashi, the group then returns to the No-Names' base, where despite looking as though centuries had passed, the base had only been destroyed three years ago.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Planting the water tree sapling Izayoi had won earlier, they are able to restore the No-Names' water reservoir which leaves everyone in high spirits, Jin even promising that the community will now grow steadily even if they didn't participate in any more games. Taking advantage of the new water supply, Black Rabbit and the girls decide to take a bath. Thankful to the children who had worked to clean the base, Black Rabbit explains that even those without Gifts can work hard to contribute to the community. Wanting to have some 'girl talk' with Asuka and Yō, Black Rabbit quickly finds herself being the one opening up. Finished with the bath, the girls return to Black Rabbit's room where the moon rabbit offers Asuka some new clothes before finding Izayoi and Jin having a 'man-to-man' talk before tomorrow's game. Arriving before Fores Garo's mansion, the No-Names are surprised to find an elaborate forest growing outside. Reading the Geas Roll attached to the fence, Black Rabbit explains that in order to win they must defeat Galdo using a specific weapon. Undeterred, Asuka, Yō and Jin enter the mansion to confront their opponent. As the fight begins inside, Izayoi asks if they could get away with watching, to which Black Rabbit responds that her ears can pick up what's going on inside, though unless the Geas Roll specified it, they cannot enter. Upon Galdo's defeat the forest disappears, allowing Black Rabbit and Izayoi to enter the premises where they find a critically injured Yō being attended to by Jin. Without hesitating Black Rabbit takes her back to the community where people with healing Gifts can help.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Dealing with Perseus Later that night, Black Rabbit informs Izayoi of Yō's condition, assuring him that she'll recover soon. Unable to hold her excitement back, she then asks the boy if what Jin said is true and that he is going to help then get their friend back. Confirming that he is, Izayoi then asks what the friend is like, revealing that he knows about her former status as a Demon Lord. Thrilled, Black Rabbit explains that her name is Leticia and that she respects her a lot. But because of what happened to their community, Leticia was taken by another Demon Lord and has since been sold around or used as a prize in Gift Games. Seeing how much the girl meant to her, Izayoi asks why Black Rabbit doesn't participate herself, to which the moon rabbit replies that as a judge and referee of games, many conditions would need to be met before she can participate in a game. Leaving it at that, Black Rabbit leaves to make some tea. While in the kitchen, Black Rabbit is then suddenly alerted by the sound of fighting coming from Izayoi's direction. Running back to the room, she finds him confronting a small girl standing in the spot where the window used to be. Before Izayoi can continue though, Black Rabbit reveals that the small girl is in fact Leticia. After everyone had settled down, Black Rabbit introduces Leticia with praise, explaining that she is a rare pure-blood vampire. Revealing that she had assisted Galdo earlier to test the No-Names' strength, Leticia meets Izayoi's eagerness to continue her test outside. Easily overpowering the vampire, Black Rabbit saves Leticia from Izayoi's attack and discovers that the young girl had lost her divinity. Suddenly, from the sky they are then attacked by a ray of energy. Realising it to be the Gorgon's Gaze, Black Rabbit warns Asuka to avoid it's path. Unable to avoid it, Leticia pushes Asuka out of the way and takes the blast herself, turning to stone. Concerned for her friend, Black Rabbit then notices an incoming troupe of soldiers, identifying them as from the Perseus community. Several invisible soldiers than take Leticia's petrified form, and the leader berates the moon rabbit for thinking she has a say in things. Angered, Black Rabbit's hair turns pink and an aura begins to form around her as she contemplates the impossibility that someone as impartial as her would be brought to such extremes. Summoning the Spear of Indra, the soldiers begin to panic and try to reason that it must be a replica. Goading them on to find out, Black Rabbit is about to attack before Izayoi intervenes, stopping her forcefully. Cautioning her to calm down, the boy reminds her that she would basically be declaring war on Thousand Eyes. Realising the Perseus soldiers had escaped in the commotion, they are forced to retrieve Leticia through other means. Meeting with the Perseus leader, Luios Perseus, in the Thousand Eyes' base, Black Rabbit attempts to negotiate Leticia's release. However, Luios proves to be unwilling to give her up for nothing, and explains that if they had the incident before investigated, the No-Names would come off second-best. The man does offer a solution though, promising to release Leticia on the condition that Black Rabbit takes her place. Ignoring Asuka's attempt to leave, Black Rabbit considers the offer as Luios reminds her that moon rabbits are known for their compassion and loyalty. Before things can escalate to violence, Black Rabbit promises to speak with her community about his offer, with Luios promises to wait one week. Back at the No-Names' base, Asuka confronts Black Rabbit claiming that she won't accept the deal. Reminding the girl that a community's members are important to it, Black Rabbit explains that in order to just see them again Leticia had given away a part of her Gift, and considers taking her place as making up for it. Fighting over it, the two are interrupted by Yō who offers them some biscuits made by Lily and the other children. Heartened by their token, Black Rabbit calms down and apologises for snapping at Asuka. Promising to help Leticia, the girls ask Black Rabbit if there's anything they can do which doesn't involve her sacrificing herself. Revealing that while they could win her in a Gift Game, in order to challenge Perseus they'd need to complete several Gift Games prior which could take years. At that moment, Izayoi breaks down the door and surprises the girls by handing over several bagged objects. Later, Black Rabbit approaches Luios in his base and challenges him to a duel, surprising the Perseus leader by providing the necessary prerequisites to initiate the challenge. Seeing their shock, Black Rabbit explains that Izayoi had acquired them earlier by defeating the Kraken and Graeae simultaneously. Accepting their challenge, Luios promises to crush them so utterly that they would never think of challenging them again.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 The Piper's Game Abilities & Powers References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Human